


One Step at a Time

by theskyisblue



Series: The Thing About Courtship [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: I couldn't help myself, Inspired by the 'boyfriend challenge', Just some soft loving, M/M, That finale gave me so many feels, Tim Minear was an absolute tease about Tarlos in season 2 so I'm indulging myself now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: A soft morning for these two soft bois.He let himself immerse in Carlos’ familiar scent, let himself calm in the scent of sandalwood of the shampoo he always used, let himself press soft kisses along the juncture between Carlos’ neck and shoulder just…Let himselfindulge in his boyfriend.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Thing About Courtship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660477
Comments: 33
Kudos: 550





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So that finale was...quite something, eh? ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ How we all feelin'?
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest, I got inspired from the boyfriend challenge on TikTok (guilty as charged), and then my thoughts grew soft for these two, and the originally funny challenge turned into this 😅😅
> 
> Tarlos is finally canon, which means I can lose myself in their love story without abandon. Usually new TV couples have me wary because I don't want to fall in love with them and have them not end up together (oh trust me it's happened on more than one occasion *cough cough Grey's cough cough*) so I am absolutely thrilled with the finale 💕

Carlos was working. 

TK didn’t know how long he had been leaning against the kitchen doorway just gazing at his boyfriend fervently reading a case file on his laptop. Sitting on the couch, feet propped onto the coffee table with a no doubt cold cup of coffee left untouched beside him, Carlos had a spectacular frown on his lips and a slight scowl resting prettily between his furrowed brows. 

TK had woken up to an empty bed, the area of the sheets where a certain someone was supposed to be resting being cold to the touch. So, ignoring how it was barely six in the morning, TK pushed himself out of bed, grabbing the nearest t-shirt and sweatpants he could reach within his foggy state, before sleepily wandering to the kitchen and noticing the already made pot of coffee. He generously poured himself some to hopefully get rid of the rest of the fatigue clinging to his skin. 

That had been…some time ago. 

Judging by how his once hot mug of coffee in his hands had turned lukewarm, he must have stood there for quite a while. Carlos rarely ever took work home, preferring to leave work at the door, but there had been an onslaught of incidences that required overtime. After one particular night when TK had to practically drag Carlos home to get some sleep all the way from the precinct, working some of the case files and reports at home had become the alternative. 

At least, for now. 

TK couldn’t help the twinge of longing settling in his chest as he re-capped the past two weeks. Their shifts had lined up worse than Starbucks at peak hours, and with the extra workload at the police station, they barely had time for passing kisses and the occasional hug before the other had to go on their respectful shift. 

And TK just… _missed_ Carlos. 

Feeling a sense of resolve, TK walked over to the couch, a man on a mission. He put down his mug of coffee next to Carlos’ untouched one and swept them both to the side. Ignoring Carlos’ surprised noise and his question on why the hell he was awake so early when he didn’t have a shift until 2pm, TK proceeded to shove Carlos’ legs off the coffee table. 

“TK? What’s wrong?” Carlos was looking slightly worried now, but TK didn’t bother to reply, huffing in accomplishment as Carlos’s feet successfully planted on the floor. He then shut the laptop unceremoniously, knowing that Carlos would have saved everything anyway, not even bothering to toss it aside before proceeding to lift Carlos’ pliant arms – that were still holding his laptop – up. He ducked himself under them, his legs moving to bracket Carlos’ thighs on the couch. TK would have laughed at how confused Carlos seemed to be at the moment if he wasn’t on a very important mission to get cuddles, but anything the cop was going to say died in his throat when TK wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, burying his face into the crook of it. 

Then, TK just closed his eyes and _breathed._

He let himself immerse in Carlos’ familiar scent, let himself calm in the scent of sandalwood of the shampoo he always used, let himself press soft kisses along the juncture between Carlos’ neck and shoulder just…

Let himself _indulge in his boyfriend._

TK smiled when he felt a small thump on the couch cushion beside them, no doubt where the abandoned laptop would be, his smile growing wider as warm hands pressed against the small of his back, ridding up his shirt slightly. TK shivered as a thumb gently rubbed small circles against the sliver of exposed skin, opting to press another soft kiss against Carlos’ throat. 

“Good morning.” TK murmured, and he felt affection practically bursting out of his chest at the amused shake of Carlos’ body as he chuckled. 

“Indeed, it is a _very_ good morning.” Carlos hummed softly, his arms pulling TK in closer, and TK melted in Carlos’ hold on him, smiling as a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. “You never answered my question though…why are you up so early?” Carlos murmured, and TK sighed. 

“Your side of the bed was cold.” TK huffed, and Carlos stilled for a second. TK couldn’t help smirking a little, thinking that Carlos would probably pull him into a passionate kiss, or maybe even arrange them on the couch in a more interesting position at his very romantic answer to a legitimate question, but he had not expected Carlos to burst out laughing. 

Right, he forgot he was dating a complete asshole. 

TK scowled, leaning back to glare at the man who he was currently occupying the lap of, feeling more than a little offended at the complete and utter _amusement_ dancing in his eyes. 

“Why, Tyler Kennedy, are you perhaps _flirting_ with me?” Carlos grinned, his hands moving to hover over TK’s hips, and TK wanted to smack him. 

“I was _trying_ to be romantic, you ass. You’re supposed to be completely seduced, indulge me in kisses, and then I would have distracted you so much from work that we’ll then start making out as we try to make each other forget our own names.” TK glowered, this time actually swatting Carlos on the shoulder as his laughs only doubled, his entire body shaking dangerously while trying to still keep TK safely on his lap. 

“And you thought you would accomplish that by forcing me to toss my laptop aside as I was just finishing up my report and planting yourself in my lap?” Carlos mused, raising an eyebrow at TK who narrowed his eyes. 

Two can play at this game. 

“Oh? You don’t want me in your lap? Because I can always get off-“ TK startled out a laugh when Carlos’ arms immediately tightened around him, hauling him back when he pretended to try and climb off. 

“Now don’t get hasty, I never said that.” Carlos grinned, and TK pulled back to stare at his boyfriend, the amused, yet adoring shine in his eyes no doubt matching his own. TK moved his hands so that they cradled Carlos’ face gently, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. He felt Carlos caressing his hip where his shirt had ridden up slightly again and let out a soft puff of air. 

"I like your shirt." Carlos murmured, making TK glance down at the forest green henley, something he's sure Carlos has worn on multiple occasions and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“I just miss you.” TK whispered, and closed his eyes as Carlos began to press kisses against the corner of his lips, making his way up his jaw before lightly grazing his teeth against the shell of TK’s ear. Shivering imperceptibly, TK felt the smile on Carlos’ lips as he pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I start missing you the second I have to leave you in our bed, cariño.” Carlos murmured, his breath hot and TK fought back another shiver as the words were said right up against his ear. 

“Please tell me your chief will stop running your entire department ragged soon.” TK pulled back, running his hands along Carlos’ biceps, and scrunched up his face indignantly as a kiss was pressed to his nose of all places. 

“We’re getting there, maybe just a few more days? Then you can have me all to yourself and you can, as you say, _seduce_ me.” Carlos smirked, laughing as TK shoved him. 

“Asshole.” TK grumbled, ducking out of the way half-heartedly as Carlos tried to kiss him. 

“You seem to quite like this asshole.” 

“…Was that a double meaning I heard there?” 

“Why Tyler, you should know _everything_ I say has a double meaning.” 

“So that _was_ an invitation?” 

“Do you want it to be?" 

TK tried his best to maintain his indifferent expression, he really did, but as usual, couldn’t help his smile and automatically joined Carlos’ laughter at their ridiculous bickering. When they had somewhat collected themselves, opting to just losing themselves in, as Paul would say, all _lovey-dovey_ in each other’s eyes, TK embraced the warmth spreading in his chest. 

_I love you._

They hadn’t said the words yet, Carlos still respecting TK’s suggestion on taking it slow for the time being, but that didn’t mean TK couldn’t indulge himself in his feelings for the man privately for now.

  


They had time to fall for each other, after all, 

_They were taking it one step at a time._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft, I'm sorry
> 
> You can yell at me on [Tumblr](https://ao3theskyisblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
